The fire
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: "Será como si nunca he existido..." Cuanto había querido que eso fuera real. Pero no, él había mentido. Edward Cullen había mentido desde el principio. Él no la amaba, ella no era buena para él. Dos mundo y un único corazón roto.


_Twilight_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi propiedad. Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

 _ **Titulo: The fire.**_

* * *

"Será como si nunca he existido..."  
Cuanto había querido que eso fuera real. Pero no, él había mentido. Edward Cullen había mentido desde el principio. Él no la amaba, ella no era buena para él. Dos mundo y un único corazón roto.  
Pero Isabella Swan, sólo sabía que una vez más, él le había mentido. Nunca fue como si él no existiese, bastaba con ver la pena que más de uno tenía en sus ojos al mirarla. Pues, ella no quería su compasión ni la lastima de nadie.  
Ella sabía que él existía, de lo contrario no dolería tanto aquella ausencia.  
Bien decían por allí que la realidad varía según los ojos que la vean y no, ella no quería cegarse. Quería sentir aquel interminable dolor poseerla y que esa fuera una prueba de que el existió. Aquel dolor no podía irse, no... De lo contrario sería como si él nunca existió.  
Él existía, él era real... Tan real como su dolor... Tan real como el amor que aun sentía.  
La realidad era aquello que tu corazón siente. Y su corazón se sentía morir, morir de amor. De un amor no correspondido.  
Él no la amaba, no podía culparle por no hacerlo. Ella era tan simple, tan poca cosa. Sólo tenía su sangre y aquel bloqueo que a nadie, a ningún ser dejaba entrar en su mente. No era algo que lo retendría a él para siempre.  
Comenzó a vivir en un mundo completamente aislada de todos los de más, con paranoias profundas y reales.  
¿Qué es la realidad? Quizás preguntándose no llegaría a nada.  
El tiempo en ella correría, en él estaba completamente congelado. Él no cambiaría, no en-vejería. Ella sólo tendría una vida. Vida corta y efímera. Sólo se vivía una vez.  
¿Algún día, Edward Cullen llegaría a ser sólo su ayer? Ya era sólo un recuerdo, recuerdo que dolía. Él recuerdo de Edward pesaba, tenía un peso sobre ella y sobre todo su alrededor.  
Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, no era consiente de ello. Estaba dispuesta a salir, salir de allí por su propia decisión.

Con esta decisión no estaba renunciando a su pasado, no claro que no, Bella Swan estaba renunciando a su futuro.  
Manejo su camioneta con mucho cuidado, las calles estaban bastantes resbalosas ya que había caído mucha nieve la noche anterior, a pesar de sentirse tan miserable, no quería morir en un accidente de trafico.  
Había llegado a donde quería, quería ver una vez más la casa de los Cullen, aunque estos ya no vivían allí, ellos habían vivido y estado entre aquellas vacías paredes.  
La casa estaba solitaria, si... Parecía que nadie había habitado aquella casa en años.  
Al recorrerla, subir las escaleras, ver las habitaciones, la cocina, el garage, el lugar en donde antes había un piano y el cuarto de Edward... Tal cual recordaba, pero ahora estaba vacía.  
La furia corrió como fuego por sus venas, su sangre estaba irviendo, cegando la razón de Isabella Swan.  
Salio de allí, apresurada. No quería sentir que se ahogaba y que nadie podía brindarle lo que él si, lo que él le había negado.  
Se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada, la vida no tenía ningún sentido, ya no para ella. Cuando él le quiso dar una oportunidad para vivir, para poder ser humana y tener experiencias como tal... No hizo otra cosa que matarla en vida y eso es algo que no se puede perdonar. Que alguien tenga ese poder de destruirte a tal grado que olvides quien eres tú misma.  
La vida no era bella.  
Tomó con tanta furia en bidón de gasolina que tenía en su camioneta y con el entro nuevamente a la casa, soportando el peso no solo de aquel convustible, sino que el peso de un alma destrozada.  
Ella no podía luchar contra algo que ya estaba perdido. No podía luchar con lo que pudo y no fue.  
Él pudo amarla, pero él mismo le negó en amor que necesitaba.  
Y algunos decían que la vida era bella.

Recorrió cada lugar de la casa, derramando aquel liquido por todos lados. En un momento deseo que unos fuertes frazos la abrazaran desde a trás. Que esa dulce vos susurrara en su oído que había regresado a por ella, que la quería, que verdaderamente la amaba. Pero ese momento nunca llego.  
Viendo su trabajo casi completo, poco a poco se rocio ella misma con aquel liquido.  
Tiro el recipiente alli mismo, fue hasta su cuarto, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo, prendio en encendedor y poco a poco lo dejo caer.  
Lo primero que pudo ver fue aquella hermosa llama, algunos decían que la llama era un simbólo de la trascendencia en si.  
Su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo entero necesitaban purificació y sólo el fuego podría llevarse todo, hasta llevarse el recuerdo que tenía de él.  
Poco a poco las llamas la alcanzaron, sintió un gran dolor pero no importo, pronto dejaría de sentir, de vivir y solo así seria para ella como si los Cullen jamás se hubiesen cruzado en su camino. —Ahora si, sera como si nunca hubieras existido.—Murmuro, eso fue su última frase, su último lamento.  
Sin ella en esta vida ya todo lo de más tenía sentido, hasta la existecia de vampiros, los seres de la oscuridad.  
Esta es la triste tragedia de un corazón destrozado que se creyó salvado por las lamas del fuego.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
